Rap Oneshot
by RowdyPuff
Summary: Butch made the mistake of dissing Princess in front of Buttercup, what does BC do to pay him back? She dises him back! One Shot!


**_So I found this rap on Google images and I thought that it'd be cool to make a one shot out of it. So I hope you enjoy this, but it is not my work. I got it from the image made by calliey chan. Google: buttercup rap on Google images and you should see the picture. Anyway, enjoy the oneshot._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch is wearing a green leather jacket over a light green shirt with some baggy jeans and sneakers. Buttercup is wearing a green leaf crop top under a green hoodie. Blossom is wearing a pink sundress. Brick is wearing a white shirt under a red sports jacket and black jeans. Boomer is wearing a blue hoodie and some jeans. Bubbles is wearing a blue sundress. Princess is wearing a yellow tube top with a purple mini skirt.<strong>_

_**I just described what their wearing in the image.**_

* * *

><p>Butch snapped, right there and then in the Pokey Oaks High hallways. He was tired of Princess treating him and his brother like complete shit, he looked to Boomer. Boomer immediately got the message and started beat boxing.<p>

Butch listened to the beat a few seconds before starting the rap," Stop talking to me like I'm your servant fella, your name might be Princess but you ain't no Cinderella!" Butch smirked when he saw Buttercup in the corner of his eye, he thought she'd be impressed for dissing Princess. Butch continued rapping," More like Cruella, HA! we're the Rowdyruff Boys and we're surfing on swag! While you in your trashy clothes, lookin' like a hag! Me and my boys, yeah we're rising to the top! While you still on your knees sucking guys like a lollipop!" Butch finished rapping. He made one last pose as Brick 'OH'ed Princess and Boomer's beat boxing faded. Princess glared at Butch, about to walk off.

Buttercup stopped her and smirked at Butch," Is that what you call a rap?" She asked sarcastically. She looked at Bubbles, Bubbles started beat boxing just like Boomer had. Buttercup started soon, smirking at Butch," My name is Buttercup but they call me BC, and I'm the baddest chick you ever will see. You don't wanna fight, oh well, I guess it's my turn! You betta get yourself ready for this hot burn!" Buttercup took a deep breath, getting ready to rap as fast as she could. Right now the boys were very surprised," 1, 2, 3, 4 Go! I'm headin' in! Imma hit you so hard, you be askin' for medicine! Let me in; Knockin' on your door with this hard rhyme. At this rate, imma knock you out in no time! You think you the illest rapper on the street, well you're wrong baby, you ain't seen me! Who do you think you are, callin' Princess a whore, I don't hear you complainin' when she's suckin' on yours!" Buttercup ended with a pose, Bubbles' beat boxing fading.

Blossom shook her head and rolled her eyes," That's kinda mean, Buttercup..." she warned her. Her only response was Buttercup waving her hand in annoyance and a short scoff.

Princess smirked and beamed," In your face, Butch!" Butch had turned red after the rap, his brothers both surprised Buttercup had skills.

The teenage kids were all interrupted when the bell rang, Blossom zipped to her Chemistry class as soon as it rang. She left a pink aura behind like she always does. Bubbles walked with Boomer to their art class. Brick stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to his Algebra class, Princess following, much to his disappointment. Buttercup was about to go to her lunch class but Butch pulled her back, holding her to his chest from behind.

" What the hell?" She asked surprised," I want food, man!" Sure they were dating but she would rather have food.

Butch smirked at her and pulled her face close to his, he started his rap," When you walk into the room, girl I swear you turn my lights on, I be taking pictures of you with my eyes like a NIKON. We be at it, back and forth, like a game of ping pong. Don't go and deny the fact that you want us to get along. I know the front that you're pulling ain't what it seems, you're just a nice girl tryna act mean. You know I got that fever for ya, 100 degrees. I may not be king, but you sure are my queen." As soon as he finished he placed his lips on Buttercup's, happy when she started to kiss back.

After they finished Buttercup smirked," Can I go to lunch now?"

Butch grumbled and whined," Sure, but you should watch out. I gotta punish you for dissing me so well..." They both laughed together as they walked to the cafeteria. Butch stopped all of a sudden and looked seriously at Buttercup," I'm not kidding."

Buttercup paled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it folks! Remember, only a one shot. So enjoy this please! I did not make the rap, I got it off a girl's deviant art image. The pic for the story is the rap that Buttercup said to Butch. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
